What Ifs
by LostInFictionLIF
Summary: This is a quick little fic, cos well, yeah! Thought I'd post sommit before I promise a Heroes story! lolDream!fic, enjoy!


**A/N: This is a quick fic, as I am too scared/don't know how to post my Robin Hood Spin Off series atm... I need occult! mydoctortennant (just say if that ain't your name... it's a name I know you by! lol) beta-ed this. So yeah, a Robin Marian fic!**

* * *

What If

* * *

Robin watched Marian as she sleepily breathed in and out. In and out. He sighed; she seemed so peaceful when she slept. Her face wasn't guarded; the stern expression she usually wore had faded away and was now replaced with a happy expression. Was that a small smile Robin saw at the corner of her mouth? 

Robin laughed silently, he loved seeing Marian smile. Since he returned from the Holy Land, she hadn't smiled much, but in the last few weeks she had been. It made Robin feel like he was flying if it was him that made her smile.

Robin rolled onto his back and looked at the stars that were shining brightly above him. The soft snores from the rest of the group filled the still air. He couldn't see them, but Robin knew that Much would be curled into a small ball, hugging tightly to his knees. Will would be lying next to Djaq, a sleepy arm placed lightly around her. Allan would be lying under piles of blankets, he always seemed to have so many of them, and John would be near the edge of the group, almost like a guard.

Looking at the twinkling stars, Robin thought over the last few days and the 'what if' he had been thinking about many times. What if Marian had gone through with her wedding to Gisbourne? She surely wouldn't be lying next to him, now resting her head on his chest. She would be lying next to Guy. The thought made Robin shudder.

All of a sudden, he had the horrible image of Marian lying with Gisbourne like she was with him now. It made him sick to the stomach. It looked wrong, it felt wrong. The thought made him appreciate Marian more than ever, and he pulled her in closer to him, just to be sure.

If she hadn't have married Gisbourne, they wouldn't have kissed. That kiss. Robin couldn't stop thinking about it. It may have only been a small kiss, but it said a lot. It said that she loved him, even after all these years. After the pain he'd put her through by leaving, after the arguments when he returned, after all his stupidity. It still made his stomach flip and knot intensely now, and they had shared many more kisses after that one.

Robin remembered the small but significant kiss with incredible detail.

* * *

_Marian had just been told their plan, and was running towards Nottingham to take action. Adrenaline coursed through Robin's veins and there was something he had to do before they saved the day._

_He called her, "Marian."_

_She turned back, a smile plastered on her face. Robin's stomach twisted, she was beautiful. She always had been, even when they were children playing in the mud, with cut knees and torn dresses._

"_Robin." He grinned at her, then leaned down slipping his hand to her warm neck._

_Butterflies buzzed about his stomach, desperately trying to break free. They both knew what was coming. They both wanted it; well Robin hoped she wanted it too._

_It did. They kissed, and Robin's world spun the right way around. For so long he's been living in a distorted world, where he believed that he and Marian could never be. A world where there was no hope for England._

_Now there was hope. The future looked bright. It looked like it might just work._

_The kiss was small, but to Robin it felt like it had lasted an age, sorting out all his problems, removing all his worries._

_He rode off, back to Much after smiling and catching a loving look in Marian's eyes. The future did indeed look bright._

* * *

Robin wrapped his arm around Marian, and stroked her hair. He liked the turn of events that had happened. He liked them very much. He liked it that he and Marian had finally admitted their love. He liked it that she hadn't married Gisbourne. He liked it that he had her, with him. 

Robin lifted his head slightly and whispered, "I love you," to Marian, then kissed her on the forehead. The small tug of a smile flickered bigger as Marian nestled closer for her subconscious reply to him.

And with that thought, Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest, Robin the man who loved Marian; fell asleep with a smile on his face.

As reality faded, Robin dreamt…

… _Joyful screams resounded through the air. A small, energetic girl ran just in front of Robin. He caught up with her, and picked her up into a hug. She shrieked with delight, laughing merrily._

_Robin set her down again, her feet making a soft crunch sound as they came into contact with the forest floor._

"_James!" She called. A slightly taller boy came bounding over. They both looked pretty similar. The girl had long curly brown hair, very similar to Marian's, and James had the same curly hair, but shorter. Both had blue eyes, which reminded him of his own. These two were most definitely brother and sister. Robin guessed James was older, possibly eight, and the little girl was six, maybe._

"_What Emily?" The girl grinned._

"_Tag you're it!" She squawked, before dashing off further into the woods, narrowly avoiding Marian. She walked over and hugged Robin._

_Suddenly he knew who these small characters where. His children. His and Marian's children. James, after his father, their first born son; and Emily after Marian's mother._

_The scene began to fade away, and the playful cries soon turned to the twittering of birds._

The sun began to rise as Robin thought of a new 'what if'.

* * *

Feed back would be brilliant! 


End file.
